Her Second Chance
by HiddenTruthandLies
Summary: Robin's life had come to an end and she had almost accepted her fate to be lost to time. Then she meets a stranger in the darkness who helps her to see a new light. When they are reborn, it's Robin's second chance but Kamui's first. How will things go from here? Summary sucks and it's T rated for now.
**_This is a story that starts after the end of Awakening, and the Pre-Fates story._**

 ** _All credit for characters belongs to Nintendo for making such lovable(and some hated) characters. But the story idea is mine._**

* * *

 _"May we meet again...in a better life."_

 _She remembered saying those words to him. She remembered smiling his way with tears in her eyes as her body faded from existence. She knew they had won and she knew what she had done was the smartest thing she could do. Everyone in the Shepherds -everyone in the entire world- would be safe. Even though the cost of world peace was her life, she was willing to give it up. But she also remembered the look of sadness and betrayal on his face._

 _"Robin…Robin, NO! Oh gods...please...please don't go!" He had cried out to her. He was running towards her, trying to grasp what was left of her transparent form. The fact that he wouldn't reach Robin in time was clear. Even if the ending she gave them wasn't the greatest, it was the only way to permanently stop the fell dragon._

 _Now all she could see was darkness. A darkness that seemed to stretch for miles to no end. No longer did she truly feel any pain in this place._

 _Now she only felt peace. In truth, she was unsure as to how long she had been 'trapped' in this endless void of darkness as time had eluded her long ago. She could only assume that it had been at least an entire year since her death. Being separated from her friends...and lover for so long was certainly saddening but Robin was managing to keep her emotions in check._

 _"I wonder...how has Chrom been since I passed?" She pondered to herself as she began to wonder around in the darkness. Although her peace in the everlasting darkness didn't last. In front of her, something caused her to stop. There were two figures whose bodies roamed in the darkness similar to her. It was a woman and a man. Both were barefoot and had only white clothing on to cover their chest and/or lower region. They were facing her direction. Cautious of the strangers like she should be, she called out to them._

 _"...Hello?! Is someone there?!" She called out, her voice echoing in the darkness. One figure, the female turned to face Robin whilst the other all but vanished. He disappeared as though he'd never existed in the first place._

 _"Hey there. So you're lost too, huh?" The woman spoke calmly, a smile evident on her face. The tactician blinked twice in surprise from her tone. The woman couldn't help but chuckle. It almost made Robin frown. Almost._

 _"I can sense your confusion. Let me start with an introduction. My name is Kamui and it's nice to meet you." Her cheerful tone and reassuring hand on her shoulder made the Robin's tense shoulders relax. For some reason, it had been rather easy to maintain a sense of calm around 'Kamui'._

 _"Alright...well, it's nice to meet you, Kamui. I'm...I'm Robin." She whispered it out like she was almost embarrassed of it. The woman beamed._

 _"What a lovely name! Robin...I wonder if I'll know anyone like that…"_

 _"Huh?" This new information peaked her interest. Kamui glanced at her still with a grin on her face."This place, I think, is where people come when they pass on or disappear. Some people, like that man that was here, fade from existence while others, you and me, will be reborn anew for our good deeds." It was a lot of information to take in from just a few words spoken. Reborn? Disappear? What did the woman mean by that? Kamui sighed._

 _"Don't believe me, hm? Well, I can say that the way we both look now, most likely isn't how we looked before." Reaching up with one hand, the woman touched her pale face and chuckled. "For example, I don't remember my skin ever feeling so soft. I don't even remember being so slender or even having the same voice I do now. Try looking at yourself. Maybe you're different too?" Curious, Robin lifted her hand up and noticed the Fell dragon's mark had disappeared from her right hand. In fact, her hand didn't even look like her own hand!_

 _In a frenzy, Robin glanced down at herself to find long flowing snow white hair in one hand and white cloth wrapped around her chest and hips. Her figure was much thinner and she even felt incredibly agile._

 _"W-What?! Everything about me h-has changed! The only thing not different is my voice…" She whispered, her hands shaking violently. This wasn't right, everything about this felt foreign. The woman in front of her grasped her trembling hands. It was a soothing gesture and Robin responded by wrapping her new arms around Kamui. Tears filled her eyes as she began to cry. Her feelings were mixed to be sure. She was sad, confused, angry, and happy. She was happy that she wasn't alone in this total darkness. She was happy that her soul wouldn't just wander endlessly in this darkness. No...it was something else. But she couldn't figure it out._

 _"Shh...It's okay, Robin...I'll be here for you. No matter how long it takes for us to get out of this, I'll stay right beside you up until we are reborn." Kamui cooed into her ear making her cry even harder. This stranger -no- this kind woman, was supporting her even though they'd known each other for a good fifteen minutes. That was when Robin realized it. Robin wasn't just happy to not be alone or that she wasn't going to be a soul lost to the world. No. The reason she was truly happy..._

 _...was because she would be getting a second chance at life._

 _With this final thought realized a bright light encompassed them and she felt it grow stronger. Her embrace around Kamui grew tighter and tighter. It was time for them to be reborn anew. It was time._

 _"Robin…"_

 _"Y-Yeah, Kamui?"_

 _"If we ever meet again...I want you to be my closest friend...okay? You seem like someone...I would've loved to get to know." Her voice seemed distant yet still close. Robin held Kamui's body close and nodded._

 _"Of course. I-I promise be your friend. No...I promise to be your BEST friend." She heard Kamui giggle and felt a wetness on her shoulder._

 _"Thank you, Robin...we will meet again...in a better life."_

 _And then the white light consumed them both, breathing new life into two newborn infants…_

 _Infants who would be the deciding factor in the victory of a major war._

* * *

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this. It took me quite awhile to create and even I must admit it still has a few flaws but to me, this was my best attempt at it._**


End file.
